


Sakyo voice I've made a mistake

by Majorbubs



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Good for her, Multi, No Beta We Die Like August, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chat fic, chatroom fic, lesbian izumi, mizuno is mentioned!, other relationship tags to be added - Freeform, rating is like borderline T to M ill increase it if need be, rookies will appear in later chapters!, sakyo voice you give miyoshi power and he names you daddy, she probably has a gf off screen an good for her!, takes place in between noct and oz, who knows - Freeform, will he ever be mentioned again?, yuki probably has killed someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorbubs/pseuds/Majorbubs
Summary: Azuma: but anyway, can someone explain to me why the group chat's name is ★flower kinnies★?Tsumugi: dear everyone,I would also like to know that as well. As far as I know, a "kinnie" isn't a known part of a flower.- signed, Tsumugi Tsukioka(Aka, another fuckin a3! Chat fic)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101





	1. Tsumugi kins December calendar, not to be confused with December a3!

**Author's Note:**

> Name guide!:
> 
> Sakuya sakuma - sakuya  
> Masumi Usui - masumi  
> Tsuzuru Minagi - tsuzuru  
> Itaru Chigasaki - itaru  
> T4RUCH1 - itaru  
> Citron 🍊 - citron  
> Tenma SumeragiOfficial - tenma  
> Yuki Rurikawa , animal control - yuki  
> Muku Sakisaka - muku  
> Misumi 🔼◀️🔽- misumi  
> Kazu piko~! , Dead meat - Kazunari  
> NEO 🎮 - Banri  
> Juza Hyodo - juza  
> Taichi Nanao , dead meat no.2 - taichi  
> Omi Fushimi - omi  
> Sakyo furuichi , 😍Daddy😍 - sakyo  
> Tsumugi Tsukioka , December kin - tsumugi  
> Tasuku Takato - Tasuku  
> Hisoka Mikage - hisoka  
> Homare Arisugawa -homare  
>  Azuma Yukishiro - azuma
> 
> Just smthn short and a lil stupid! Updates will be all over the place

**"Kazu piko~! Created ★flower kinnies★"**

**"Kazu piko~! Added Sakuya sakuma"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Masumi Usui"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Tsuzuru Minagi"**

Tsuzuru: no.

**"Tsuzuru Minagi left the group."**

**"Kazu piko~! Added Itaru Chigasaki"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added T4RUCH1"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Citron 🍊"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Tenma SumeragiOfficial"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Tsuzuru Minagi"**

Tsuzuru: please no.

Kazu piko~!: Tsuzuroon!!! Come onnnnnnn :(

**"Tsuzuru Minagi left the group."**

**"Kazu piko~! Added Yuki Rurikawa"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Muku Sakisaka"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Misumi 🔼◀️🔽"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added NEO 🎮"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Juza Hyodo"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Tsuzuru Minagi."**

Tsuzuru: Miyoshi-san I can't do this. Not again. I'm not strong enough...

Kazu piko~!: Oh what's the worst I've ever done to you~ :3c

**"Tsuzuru Minagi left the group."**

**"Kazu piko~! Added Taichi Nanao"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Omi Fushimi"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Sakyo furuichi"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Tsuzuru Minagi"**

Tsuzuru: so much. You've done so much.

Kazu piko~!: Tsuzuroonnnnn do u really hate me that much? 😥😥😥

Tsuzuru: yes.

**"Tsuzuru Minagi left the group."**

**"Kazu piko~! Added Tsumugi Tsukioka"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Hisoka Mikage"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Homare Arisugawa"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Azuma Yukishiro"**   
**"Kazu piko~! Added Tsuzuru Minagi"**

NEO 🎮: damn what's with the lovers quarrel up there you fuckers okay??

Tsuzuru: it's NOT a lovers quarrel.

Kazu piko~!: I'm hurt... I thought we had smthn special,,,

Tsuzuru: ok first of all, you know what you did- and second of all!!! I'm like your 5th "something special" in this company alone.

Kazu piko~!: not true!

Kazu piko~!: you're my 4th.

Tsuzuru: That doesn't make it any better???????

kazu piko~!: Hey at least I didn't make you my 5th! That spot's for that sexy businessman that runs whenever he hears your voice.

Tsuzuru: _YOU'VE FUCKED MIZUNO!?_

Kazu piko~!: Not. yet.

Kazu piko~!: Keyword being yet if you don't make a move first ;)

Yuki: I wake up. I hear my phone explode. And now I see this.

Kazu piko~!: Morning yukki!

Yuki: I slept at 7, because of making the costumes.

Yuki: 7 

Yuki: am.

Tsuzuru: I'm going to kill you.

Yuki: same.

Kazu piko~!: Awww you wouldn't hurt lil ol me would u,,

Yuki: kiss your kneecaps goodbye, fuck head.

**"Yuki Rurikawa left the group."**

Kazu piko~!: Wait no

 **"Tsuzuru Minagi left the group.** "

Kazu piko~!: WAIT

Tenma: you might want to start running dude

Tenma: the pipsqueak just left with his scissors

Kazu piko~!: WHAT

NEO 🎮: f in chat

T4RUCH1: f

Taichi: f

Citron 🍊: f!

**"NEO 🎮 renamed Kazu piko~! To 'dead meat'"**

Dead meat: GUYS WAIT-

Muku: it was nice knowing you, Kazunari-san....

Dead meat: C'mon mukkun,,,, Yuki wouldn't actually,,,

Muku:

Dead meat: ,,,,Right?

Muku: :(

Dead meat: Wait Mukkun why are you leaving.

Muku: I don't wanna see you go... yuki-kun's already getting tsuzuru-san...

Omi: should I step in...?

Tenma: nah.

Dead meat: WAIT MUKKUN DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE

Muku: :((((

Dead meat: MUKKUN-

Azuma: is everything alright? I heard someone storm up the steps... 

NEO 🎮: read the backlog, Azuma-san.

Dead meat: OH GOD NO-

Muku: Yuki-kun and Tsuzuru-san locked the door... Oh no...

Azuma: ah... Fufu~ shame I didn't check this earlier. Maybe I could've solved their lovers quarrel... 

Azuma: but anyway, can someone explain to me why the group chat's name is ★flower kinnies★?

Tsumugi: dear everyone,

I would also like to know that as well. As far as I know, a "kinnie" isn't a known part of a flower?"

\- signed, Tsumugi Tsukioka

Taichi: ,,,,well

Tenma: don't say it dude.

Taichi: but Tsumugi-san is curious...

Tenma: bro Tsumugi's like a grandma... Do you want to tell your grandma about kinning

Taichi: to be fair it isn't that bad...

Tenma: have you ever been used as a kin for someone, taichi.

Taichi: n

Taichi: no

Tenma: do you want to know why I had to change my LIME name to Tenma sumeragiOFFICIAL?

Taichi: oh no

Tenma: have you ever been factkinned, taichi?

Taichi: tenchan... 

Citron 🍊: WAIT!

Citron 🍊: kin... That is another word for child, yeah?

Taichi: yeah?

Citron 🍊: then we are just flower children! Plane and simple!

Taichi: OH

Taichi: YEA

Taichi: I think the word is "plain" but yeah!!! Haha!!! Yep. That's what kinning is. Just being a kid of something.

Citron 🍊: this clears up your question, yes, Tsumugi-san?

Tsumugi: dear everyone, 

Ah! I believe I understand now, thank you. I guess that makes me a December kinnie! Laughing out Loud!

\- signed, Tsumugi Tsukioka

Taichi: WAIT NO

Tenma: TSUMUGI

NEO 🎮: FKDKDJD OH GOD TASUKU'S GONNA KILL YOU

**"NEO 🎮 renamed Tsumugi Tsukioka to 'December kin'"**

Citron 🍊: oh no.

**"Muku Sakisaka added Yuki Rurikawa"**

Yuki: just finished killing mcextrovert with villager C.

Taichi: oh no.

Yuki: what have you done.

Citron 🍊: donut read the backlog :D!

Muku: oh...

Yuki:

Yuki: ...

**"Yuki Rurikawa renamed themselves to 'Animal control'"**

Animal control:

Taichi: have mercy.

Animal control: I'm gone. 10 minutes. 

Taichi: I DIDNT MEAN TO

Animal control: 10 minutes. And grandma's kinning a _month._

Taichi: IM SORRY

**"NEO 🎮 renamed Taichi Nanao to 'dead meat No. 2'"**

Dead meat no. 2: NOOOO I DONT WANNA DIE

Animal control: every minute you're not running I'm getting closer.

NEO 🎮: lmaooooo just saw taichi run out of his room

T4RUCH1: f

Omi: I think... I'm going to check on Kazunari... 

Dead meat: Omi u angel... This is why you're number 3 on my boyfriend list,,,, but no need,,

December kin: dear Kazunari,

You seem out of breath. Is everything okay?

\- signed, Tsumugi Tsukioka

Dead meat: haha yeah let's just say Tsuzuroon gave "dead meat" an entirely new meaning ;)

NEO 🎮:

T4RUCH1:

Citron:

Omi:

Tenma:

December kin: dear Kazunari,

Oh my.

\- signed, Tsumugi Tsukioka

Dead meat: ...what...?

Tenma: dude. Do you really think we'd fall for that.

Dead meat: what? You've _met_ tsuzuroon, right? Grew up with 9 bros, worked constantly, barely has time to take care of himself ifyouknowwhatimean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Omi: Kazunari-kun... Think of the children...

Dead meat: omg the children... Ur right I'm sorry,,,

NEO 🎮: you know you guys can just say Muku and Sakuya right

Dead meat: the children...

NEO 🎮: one of them is 17

Omi: anyway, moving on, what did Tsuzuru-kun and Yuki-kun do?

Dead meat: oh Omi... You're too good for this world... Caring about me so,,,

NEO 🎮: spit it out, dude

Dead meat: oh they just held my hat captive and waited for me to apologise.

Dead meat: then yukki kicked me in the shin for waking him up after he stayed up all night making costumes.

Tenma: so are we gonna find out what you and Tsuzuru were fighting about in the first place or....

Dead meat: nope! But I will gladly type out my "most eligible bachelors in Mankai, ranked" list!

Omi: you don't have to...

Dead meat: number 19: may be a fan favorite amongst the fans, but his secrets will surprise you!

NEO 🎮: Omi's too nice but what he meant to say was "please don't."

Dead meat: setzer aren't you curious where hyodle ended up tho?

Juza: what.

Sakyo: Miyoshi.

Dead meat: fuck

NEO 🎮: OH FUCK

Tenma: OH CRAP

Sakyo: When I gave you permission to create the company group chat. This is not what I wanted it to be used for.

T4RUCH1: and here comes dad.

Citron: IT IS THE DADDY!

Dead meat: heheh... Daddy...

**"Dead meat has renamed Sakyo Furuichi to 😍Daddy😍"**

😍Daddy😍: 

Dead meat:

😍Daddy😍: 

Dead meat: it was instinctual I had to.

**"😍Daddy😍 has kicked dead meat"**

**"😍Daddy😍 has added Tsuzuru Minagi"**

**"😍Daddy😍 has renamed the chat to 'Reborn Mankai Company'"**

😍Daddy😍: Minagi. You're admin of this group chat now. Add Miyoshi back a week from now. 

😍Daddy😍: and change back everyone's names.

Tsuzuru: Yes sir...

😍Daddy😍: the rest of you. It's already noon and what are you doing? Help Miyoshi clean the dorms, now. It's already first of the month, you know the drill.

NEO 🎮: yes sir

Citron 🍊: yes sir!

Omi: alright...

Tenma: yes sir...


	2. Kazu voice ah fuck ah shit we left a flower behind I'm a horrible gardener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name guide!
> 
> Sakuya sakuma - sakuya  
> Masumi Usui - masumi  
> Tsuzuru Minagi - tsuzuru  
> Itaru Chigasaki - itaru  
> T4RUCH1 - itaru  
> Citron 🍊 - citron  
> Tenma SumeragiOfficial - tenma  
> Yuki Rurikawa , animal control - yuki  
> Muku Sakisaka - muku  
> Misumi 🔼◀️🔽- misumi  
> Kazu piko~! , Dead meat, Kazu for a day (even if it's Muku's account) - Kazunari  
> NEO 🎮, bootleg Komaeda - Banri  
> Juza Hyodo - juza  
> Taichi Nanao , dead meat no.2 - taichi  
> Omi Fushimi - omi  
> Sakyo furuichi , 😍Daddy😍 - sakyo  
> Tsumugi Tsukioka , December kin - tsumugi  
> Tasuku Takato - Tasuku  
> Hisoka Mikage - hisoka  
> Homare Arisugawa -homare  
> Azuma Yukishiro - azuma

**"Tsuzuru Minagi renamed 😍Daddy😍 to Sakyo Furuichi"**  
**"Tsuzuru renamed December kin to Tsumugi Tsukioka"**  
**"Tsuzuru Minagi renamed animal control to Yuki Rurikawa"**  
**"Tsuzuru Minagi renamed dead meat no.2 to Taichi Nanao"**

  
Tsuzuru: so.

Tsuzuru: I went through the members' list, and

Tsuzuru: Itaru has two accounts.

Tsuzuru: and there's only 18 of us, not including Miyoshi-san.

Sakuya: did

Sakuya: did we forget to add someone D:

Muku: fuck.

Sakuya: Muku-kun????????

Tsuzuru: MUKU???

Tenma: MUKU!?

NEO 🎮: holy fuck the kid swore.

NEO 🎮: NDKDJDBXBXNS GOD THE LOOK ON HYODOS FACE

Juza: shut it Settsu,,,

Juza: I think a small part of me just died.

Muku: WAIT Y'ALL

Juza: I knew I shouldn't have sworn in front of you back when you were in elementary oh god

Muku: HYODLE IM NOT MUKU

Juza:

Tsuzuru: 

Tenma:

Tsuzuru: I can and will kick you

Muku: Tsuzuroon NOOOOOOOO,,,,

**"Muku Sakisaka renamed themselves to Kazu for a day"**

Kazu for a day: it's just gonna b fast!!! Promise!!!

Kazu for a day: but first tho

**"Kazu for a day renamed the group to ★flower kinnies★"**

Kazu for a day: fuck yea

Sakuya: Kazunari-san I think you nearly gave Juza a heart attack... 

Sakuya: wait how did you even get Muku-kun's phone?

Kazu for a day: oh I asked if I could use it

Sakuya: that's all??? 

Kazu for a day: that and I gave him my credit card.

Tsuzuru: you did what.

Kazu for a day: relax! It's just Mukkun, how much would he buy?

Juza: ... 

Kazu for a day: haha hyodle what's those dots for?

Juza: he's a good kid...

Kazu for a day: y

Kazu for a day: yeah???

Juza: it'll be fine...

Kazu for a day: ...y yeah...

Homare: pardon my intrusion but has anyone seen Hisoka-kun? Last I saw he was heading towards room 202.

Tenma: Yuki was headed there too... 

Tenma: wait a minute.

Tenma: ah.

Homare: oh my.

Sakuya: Kazunari-san where are you?

Kazu for a day: in the lounge why?

Sakuya: :(

Yuki: I couldn't stop them... I'm sorry,,,

Kazu for a day: ...Mukkun...?

Yuki: :(

Kazu for a day: Mukkun what did they do.

Yuki: :(((((

Kazu for a day: MUKKUN,,,,,

Homare: well now...

Homare: I can try to pay back what Hisoka-kun used but... 

Homare: you might want to take a few extra jobs to pay your fees.

Kazu for a day: WHAT.

Kazu for a day: NO.

Sakuya: kazu-san really is struggling for the last few days, no?

Kazu for a day: NONONO MUKKUN TELL ME IT ISNT TRUE

Yuki: I'm sorry Kazunari-san....

Hisoka: maeshmewola

Kazu for a day: hisohiso...

Hisoka: ssssofttttgggtgfysshbxbx dbdndjxkidkaladxnxbjdjxnxmsms

Homare: ah, it seems he fell asleep while typing...

Tenma: heads up but I'm not paying for anything Yuki owes you

Kazu for a day: MAN...

NEO 🎮: horse. 

Kazu for a day: my bank account,,,, I can hear her crying... I'm sorry gurl...

Sakuya: guys aren't we forgetting something important???

NEO 🎮: nah probly not

Sakuya: ???? The missing person????

Kazu for a day: :000 UR RIGHT

**"Kazu for a day added Izumi Tachibana"**

Kazu for a day: IM SORRY MY QUEEN

Izumi: kazu-kun did you really name sakyo-san 😍Daddy😍???

Kazu for a day: ...perhaps

Izumi: fmdjdjxjxj fuck yea

Kazu for a day: FKFKSKXJBSBZM

Tsuzuru: director NO

Sakuya: director??

Juza: 

NEO 🎮: damn is he tho

Izumi: I'm insulted that you think I'm het.

Izumi: but honestly idk he seems like a twink

Izumi: can twinks be daddies?

Tsuzuru: I can hear his heart breaking from here.

Sakuya: guys we're straying off topic pls,,,

Izumi: who Masumi-kun or sakyo-san

Sakuya: guyyyyssss,,,,,

Tsuzuru: both

Sakuya: WE'RE STILL MISSING SOMEONE????

Izumi: sucks for them, then...

Sakuya: ARE WE JUST??? GOING TO IGNORE THIS???

Izumi: wait we're really missing someone?

Sakuya: YES????

Izumi: WAIT FR

Sakuya: YEA

Izumi: NOOO WHOS OUR MISSING BABY FLOWER

Tsuzuru: OUR WHAT

Izumi: u all kin flowers so who's the fucker who's missing

Tsuzuru: language! Izumi there's a kid here

Sakuya: I'm not-

Izumi: sorry!

Izumi: _You_ all kin flowers so who's the fucker missing...

Sakuya: guys I'm 17 you realize that right

Izumi: did you count Kazunari? 

Izumi: I overheard him yesterday sobbing that he got kicked from something

Tsuzuru: yes I counted Miyoshi-san 

Izumi: roll call then?

Izumi: pspsps **@Sakuya Sakuma**?

Sakuya: I'm here but

Izumi: **@Masumi Usui**

Masumi: I was gonna be a dick bc someone pinged me but

Masumi: I'll always come for you if you call me... <3

Izumi: gross. 

Sakuya: DIRECTOR PLEASE...

Izumi: oh! 

Izumi: I'm sorry, Sakuya-kun, what were you going to say?

Sakuya: everyone is home today, I'll just ask around for who isn't here!

Sakuya: since not everyone will respond if we @ them...

Izumi: ohhh! That's a better idea, actually...

Izumi: you sure you can do it by yourself?

Sakuya: mhm! Don't worry about me

Izumi: well thank you Sakuya you little angel tell me if I can do anything in return

Sakuya: :D!!! I'll brb guys!

Izumi: we don't deserve him... 

Kazu for a day: yea...

Kazu for a day: hey zumi-chan do you know a way to make a quick buck fast?

Izumi: I... Hm.

Izumi: well there was this one time in college where I sold curry in the canteen... It was fun! Especially making them with the limited number of spices I had I was able to create some interesting combinations that I still use to this day! Especially the one where I used a blend of a few I got on a trip to India back for a summer trip duri

NEO 🎮: oh my god she hit the Character limit

NEO 🎮: im... Impressed.

NEO 🎮: but.

Juza: but?

NEO 🎮: I'll make one even longer.

NEO 🎮: I'll fucking break the Character limit.

Juza: god damnit.

NEO 🎮: you think something as simple as _code_ can stop Settsu "Super ultra easy mode" "komaeda kinnie" "straight pride" Banri? 

**"Kazu for a day renamed NEO 🎮 to Bootleg Komaeda"**

Tsuzuru: damn you kin komaeda

Bootleg Komaeda: _(you didn't see that)_

Bootleg Komaeda: you think code will win? Well it fucking CAN'T

Homare: is banri-kun alright? 

Juza: is he ever. 

Tsuzuru: he kins komaeda I think that's enough of a judge on his Character.

Hisoka: Komaeda isn't real dumbass

Bootleg Komaeda: I.

Bootleg Komaeda: you wanna fucking go you little bitch???

Hisoka: fuckererrrfffffffcncnxn

Bootleg Komaeda: "Komaeda isn't real" bitch first of all i am him. second of all that's how kinning started trickass bitch. third of all you should probably get some education on kinning before coming @ me. mk? mk.

Juza: what the fuck

Masumi: the director's was still longer than yours

Bootleg Komaeda: shut it simp.

Bootleg Komaeda: I can do this. I can make it longer.

Juza: I don't think you should...

Bootleg Komaeda: what? What are you coming at me too, Hyodo??

Juza: why do I even try

Bootleg Komaeda: you wanna catch these fists? Fight me? Wanna hurt me? Better make it count, Hyodo. Better make it hurt. Better make me scream. Bonk me good. Beat the shit outta me so I can beat the shit outta you. Fucking Daikon... Big... Radish head... Sexy gajinka of that purple lump from McDonald's... Bet you'd try and pound me into the pavement... Make me beg for mercy... Make me groan out your name...

Juza: did you just call me a sexy food mascot.

Bootleg Komaeda: what? no shut up.

Juza: how did you even go past the Character limit

Bootleg Komaeda: wouldn't you like to know.

Kazu for a day: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Bootleg Komaeda: hey you too Blondie, zip it

Kazu for a day: (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

Kazu for a day: |☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

Kazu for a day: -| ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

Kazu for a day: '-| ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

Kazu for a day: -'-|☞

Kazu for a day: |-'-'-|

Kazu for a day: -'-|ʖ ͡°)

Bootleg Komaeda: that was the biggest waste of my time in my life.

Kazu for a day: fuck yeah

Kazu for a day: 

Kazu for a day: you think I can make some quick cash with that

Sakuya: GUYS!!!

Sakuya: I found out who we were missing!!!

Tsuzuru: Nice!

Kazu for a day: YEAHHHHH

bootleg Komaeda: pog

Homare: how nice! I shall make a poem to commemorate this occasion~

Sakuya: HERE HE IS!!!

Sakuya: I feel really bad about forgetting him,,, we wouldn't be complete without him!

**"Sakuya Sakuma added Isuke Matsukawa"**

Matsukawa: 8D!!!!!

Kazu for a day: AYEEEEE

Izumi: ah! Matsukawa-san...

Bootleg Komaeda: ah right... He deserves to be here too, I guess

Tsuzuru: ahhhh... 

Matsukawa: I'm glad to finally be included in this! 

Matsukawa: At first when Sakuya-kun asked if I wasn't in the gc... I honestly thought it was some kind of joke,,,

Matsukawa: but now I'm glad you were actually looking for me! It's nice to know I'm appreciated by you guys 83

Homare: a stray seed,   
Tossed within the wind...  
Finally reunited...   
Within it's fellow reeds...

Homare: a poem to commemorate this occasion.

Matsukawa: 8'0!!!!

Matsukawa: IM TOUCHED,,, ARISUGAWA...

Matsukawa: (even if I don't understand most of it ("0ū0👉👈) )

Matsukawa: but,,,, I'm really glad you all care about me!

Izumi: yeah!!!

Izumi: but it's getting late, isn't it? All of you should be heading to bed by now, yeah?

Bootleg Komaeda: who caressss,,,

Izumi: banri-kun :)))) you have classes tomorrow :))) right :)))

Bootleg Komaeda: yea? I'll just skip.

Izumi: you better get into fucking bed and catch some sleep before you catch these hands 🤜🤜

Bootleg Komaeda: how _dare_ you use my own words against me.

Bootleg Komaeda: 

Bootleg Komaeda: and fuck you for them actually working.

Izumi: good!

Izumi: now all of you too! Get to bed!!

Izumi: goodnight! 

Sakuya: night!

Tsuzuru: fine...

Kazu for a day: night! I'll go give this back to Mukkun then

Homare: hmmm... You ever feel like you're forgetting something?

Hisoka: it's probly nothinggfffcfd,,,

~~\----~~

**"Tsumugi Tsukioka added Tasuku Takato"**

Tsumugi: dear Tasuku,

I'm sorry it's taken so long to add you, and I'm sorry for adding you so late! I hope I can make up for it soon.

\- signed, Tsumugi Tsukioka

Tasuku: I hate all of you.


End file.
